


Snowball fight

by stillusesapencil



Series: 25 days of ficmas [22]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Snowball Fight, and other childhood tales, children having fun, isn't that what we want for this show?, like very light, ted wheeler is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillusesapencil/pseuds/stillusesapencil
Summary: The kids have a snowball fight.





	Snowball fight

After the last day of school, the boys plus Max head to Mike’s house where El is waiting. They munch on cookies and play board games and make a general noisy nuisance of themselves until Ted Wheeler shouts at them to “head outside and quit annoying me!” So they burst outdoors, clad in puffy coats and stocking caps and Joyce’s hand-kit scarves. 

Max, of course, throws the first snowball, right into Lucas’ left bicep. After he recovers from his shock, he, of course, retaliates, and soon Dustin and Will and Mike have joined in. Mike and Will quickly build a barrier to crouch behind, Mike beckoning El over. 

“On the count of three,” he whispers, “We’re gonna stand up and pummel those guys.”

El nods.

“One…two…three…” 

They jump up, screaming, from behind the barrier. El doesn’t scream, but she does throw snowballs, watching Mike from the corner of her eyes. Dustin suddenly nails her in the face with a snowball, and she crouches with her back the barrier, patting at her nose in confusion. Mike crouches beside her. 

“Are you alright?”

She nods. “Cold.”

Mike grins. “It’s snow!”

She returns his smile and starts scraping together a large snowball. She packs it firm, rounding it into a perfect circle. She makes it larger and larger, until it is nearly as big as her head. 

Mike glances down and does a double-take. “That’s a big snowball,” he comments.

“For Dustin,” she says, and Mike grins. 

It only takes her a couple blinks and a head nod to lift it and send it hurling into Dustin’s face, bowling him over.

The battle field goes silent as Dustin lays still on his back. El glances from Mike to Dustin, but then he sits up, laughing. 

“That was awesome! It was a psychic snowball! I wish I could do that!” He claws snow off his eyes and out of his hair.

El breathes a sigh of relief and checks her nose for blood. Mike pats her shoulder and she smiles at him. 

Across the yard, Max is shoving snow down Lucas’ the back shirt and laughing. Will calls to Dustin to help him build a snowman. They clothe it with two of the Wheeler’s oven mitts, Lucas’ scarf (soaked, thanks to Max), and El’s hat.

And for a moment, they are allowed to be children.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these kids a ridiculous amount.


End file.
